Adopter un chocobo
by EternalGivrali
Summary: Et si on avait la possibilité d'adopter des personnages de FF7 ? Elodie, terrienne en fit l'expérience sans vraiment le vouloir... Suivez les aventures d'Elodie et de son Cloud pour aider celui-ci à retrouver sa mémoire perdue et trouver le pourquoi du comment Cracotte vent-elle ces clone ! /!\ Inspiré d'une fanfic de Cracotte16 /!\
1. Adoption et livraison simultanées

Bonjour première fanfiction inspirée par un délire de Cracotte16 nommé : " Petit Délire du Lundi ".

Je n'ai pas l'habitude des personnages de Final Fantasy alors dîtes-moi si les personnages sont trop OOC. Au passage, la fic se passe sur la Terre et non sur Gaïa donc c'est normal que notre personnage soit déboussolée... Je suppose.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il y a peu, j'ai été intriguée par une boutique de jeux vidéos non loin de chez moi. Je jetais de temps en temps un coup d'œil à celle-ci car, je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre mais, cette petite boutique isolée m'attirait.<p>

C'est alors que, sur un coup de tête, je me dis que je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et y aller. Je suis une fille extrêmement timide donc, aller dans un magasin isolé... Je n'aurais pas crus y arriver mais, tranquillement, je me suis approchée de la petite porte de verre laissant voir une multitude de poster de Final Fantasy. J'observais l'intérieur grâce à une petite fenêtre ouverte non loin. Elle donnait une vue sur une femme. Elle devait sûrement avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle avait des cheveux courts et blonds et des yeux en amandes. Je pousse, en m'appuyant sur la poignée, la porte qui était assez récalcitrante comme si ses gonds n'avaient pas été huilés depuis un moment.

La femme se tourna vers moi et me fis un gigantesque sourire et me souhaita la bienvenue.

J'étais intimidée par celle-ci. Peut-être à cause de ce sourire insistant. Je ne fis pas attention très longtemps à ce détail, j'étais bien plus intéressée par les nombreuses figurines, les accessoire et produits dérivés. On pouvait voir dans cette petite pièce verte pomme, de grands cartons et un présentoir. Les boîtes de cartons étaient au sol, remplie de livres qui tournait autour de la licence Final Fantasy. Les présentoirs, eux, avaient une ribambelle de figurines posées dessus.

Vu le choix "peu" large des licences, j'ai donc opté pour des figurines Final Fantasy.

J'ai finalement, après un moment d'hésitation, acheter une figurine de Cloud. J'ai toujours aimé acheter le héro avant les autres personnages.

J'ai comme... Flashée... Mon choix, de toutes façon se serais porté soit sur lui ou Sephiroth.

Bizarrement, au moment où j'ai posé la figurine devant la gérante pour payer, elle esquissa un autre sourire avant de ne dire :

"Excellent choix..."

Elle commença alors à tapoter rapidement sur sa calculatrice et me désigna le chiffre qui s'y affichait : 52 €

C'était un peu cher pour une figurine de ~12 centimètres. Puis après avoir payer, alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre la statuette, la vendeuse s'en saisit et me dit que je recevrais le produit dans une semaine avec les brochures d'explication.

Je n'ai pas comprise sur le coup et ai pensée que c'était une blague...

C'était une toute petite figurine pourquoi devais-je être livrée ?

Et des brochures ? Ils vont me livré le jeux qui va avec la figurine ou ... A ce moment cela vaudrait bien l'argent que j'eus dépensée. Elle passa dans l'arrière boutique, toujours avec ce sourire resplendissant et me fis poiroter pendant vingt minutes environ. Mais, ce n'était pas des minutes d'ennui, non, au fond, je pouvais entendre la femme crier sur quelque chose/quelqu'un et lui crachant à la figure des phrases ingrate mais, dont je pouvais comprendre la cause :

" C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Je t'avais dis de faire attention ! On ne peut pas compter sur toi ! Je te laisse trois seconde et tu en profite pour balancer mes produits au sol ?! Zack vilain chiot ! "

C'était amusant à écouté... Plus j'y réfléchissait, plus je me rendais compte que le nom qu'elle avait donné à son chien était bien trouver pour un fan de FF7.

Elle revint :

" Excusez-moi pour l'attente... " s'excusa-t-elle

" N-non ne vous en faîtes pas ! "

La vendeuse retrouva ce sourire et me posa devant les yeux plusieurs livres et accessoires dont je ne saisis pas l'utilité : une pile de bouquin tous avec des titres plus étranges les uns que les autres, de petites gélules bleues et un pot de gel avec marqué SHINRA au marqueur noir.

Elle m'emballa le tout avant que je ne pus demander à quoi tout cela servirait mais, je suis sorti du magasin avec un sentiment d'étrangeté...

N'étais-je pas aller dans un magasin de jeux vidéos ? Ne suis-je pas plutôt rentrer dans la pharmacie à côté ? Je ne sais pas... Je suis rentrée bredouille, sans l'honnête intention d'utiliser les produits. J'ai juste commencer à lire les livres les uns après les autres. Ils étaient étranges mais donnaient des conseils utiles si je me retrouvais avec un ami dépressif ou schizophrène.

Ma vie a alors repris simplement. J'allais aux cours, je discutais avec deux trois amis, j'entrais dans mon appartement... Mais, quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois où j'étais venue... Un carton gigantesque se tenait dans mon corridor.

C'était ma livraison ? Ils m'ont aussi livré la console avec ? Sans trop y penser, j'ai essayer de soulever le carton jusqu'à ma chambre... Tenter serait plus juste comme mot. Le paquet était tellement lourd que je suis étonnée que le livreur est réussi à l'emporter jusqu'au troisième étage.

Je me suis alors servis de mon cuter pour enlever le scotch mais, alors que j'en enlevais un peu, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose avait bouger à l'intérieur... Mon imagination ? Sans doute !

J'en ai enlevé toute une bandelette... ça bouge... Mon imagination ? Sûrement !

J'enlève tout les bouts de scotch quand soudain le truc s'ouvre brusquement. La réalité ? J'en ai bien peur...

J'ai reculée d'un coup, faisant tomber sur moi et ce carton démoniaque toute mon armoire. Je me suis relevée difficilement en écartant les différents objets fracassés au sol pour les remettre à leur endroit. Je sentis une chaleur sur mon épaule... Si il y a une chose que je DE-TESTE c'est que l'on me touche l'épaule !

Je me retourne rapidement, prête à mettre un coup de sabre (jouet serte) à mon " agresseur " mais me fige dans le mouvement tandis qu'un personnage de ma saga préféré vient de sortir du carton :

" Hum, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? " fit-il d'un air moqueur.

Il sembla ignorer ma tête et reprit :

" ... Je suis Cloud Strife. "

Je l'ai regardé comme si une tête lui était poussé. Je le fixait avant que celui-ci reprenne la parole :

" Et toi ? "

Je paniquai et balança en un souffle :

" ... E-elodie Jesach ! "

" J'ai une question Elodie. "

" O-oui ? "

" Qu'es-ce que je fout là ? "

...

Le blanc total...

Moi aussi je me posait la question du pourquoi du comment Cloud se retrouvait dans ma chambre en sortant d'un carton, sachant que je devait recevoir une figurine de lui du magasin louche tenu par une femme qui parle à son chien et qui m'a filé des trucs bizarres... Ok en fait je sais pourquoi il est là.

" Je ne sais pas franchement mais je crois que cela a avoir avec la boutique au fond de la rue marchande. "

Il ne semblait pas comprendre avant qu'il ne réfléchisse à voix haute :

" ... Humm... La boutique tenue par Cracotte ?... "

Je soutins mon regard interrogateur à son égard.

" ... Cracotte tient une boutique de héros dans ce monde. C'est d'ailleur la seule. Elle y vend ... Bah... Nous je crois... " avoua-t-il en soupirant

Mes yeux bleutés le fixe de plus en plus intensément, essayant de redessiner les lignes de son visage avec mes pupilles. Mais, une question me vint :

" Dis-moi ... Ça vous dérange pas d'être... Vendu... ? " lui demandais-je toujours entrain de me rassurer que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

" En fait... Je crois être le seul au courant. Pendant notre voyage j'étais le seul réveillé et j'ai entendue ça. Peut-être ai-je faux... Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment je suppose. "

J'étais entrain de douter du fait que ce rêve soit aussi fictif que ce que je voulais croire. C'était difficile de penser que votre héro de jeu vidéo sorte de là et vous parle en face... Même si concrètement ce n'est pas lui mais... Une... Imitation d'après ce que j'ai compris de sa tirade.

En baladant mes yeux vers quelque chose d'autre que le jeune homme blond en face de moi, j'aperçut un petit bout de papier plastifier accompagné d'une petite liste étrange.

Je l'a saisis et l'a lu sous l'oeil attentif de " Cloud

".

"... Veuillez contacter le service après vente en cas de syndromes expliqués dans la brochure accompagnant l'achat de votre Cloud... Pour tout autres symptômes étranges contactez-nous."

J'étais abasourdie... Votre Cloud... Il... Il m'appartient... Ça aurait été dans n'importe quelle autre situation au monde, j'aurais rigolé mais...

Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à vivre avec un chocobo à la maison. Je crois que le plus dur restera de le cacher de mes parents et de mes amis... Enfin, l'avenir nous le dira !

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre.<p>

Si vous avez repérer des fautes d'orthographe ou que vous voulez juste commenter. Faîtes-vous plaisir :)


	2. Apprendre à battre en retraite

Salut ! Je suis de retour ! J'espère profondément que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

_C'EST LE MOMENT DES REVIEWWWWWWwwwwsssss :_

_Cracotte16 :_

_Merci encore une fois ça fait plaisir aux n'oeiloeils •_• T'en fait pas ça va continuer comme ça avec l'humour. Ah, et là tu as eue un aperçut de ce que j'imagine à l'intérieur de ta boutique et comment j'imagine le système. Et c'est pas finie à ce niveau là !_

_Lunagarden :_

_Merci ! Owww c'est tellement fragile et émotif un petit chocobo... Ouaip, désolé mon correcteur/mon portable est tout pourrit X) Merci encore !_

**Vous le savez tous mais Final fantasy 7 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon j'aurais fait une scène bien trash avec des boyaux dans tout les sens au moment où Aerith meurt et juste après, Sephiroth aurait hurler : " J'ai fais semblant de dire que j'étais mort !" Avec la voix des méchant de Nicky Larson ( qui pour le coup ne m'appartient pas non plus )**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Je ferme les yeux... Mieux vaut que je réfléchisse à tout cela...<p>

Alors, récapitulatif des événements passés :

Je suis aller dans une boutique étrange qui me faisait de l'oeil.

Une femme étrange dénommée Cracotte m'a vendue un personnage de Final Fantasy 7 me prenant 52 € au passage... C'est malin, moi qui comptait m'acheter un écran d'occasion...

Le livreur doit sûrement se dénommer Hulk pour avoir réussi a monter mon colis qui contenait un Cloud. Ce dernier s'est vautré sur mon lit en regardant le plafond en lâchant de temps en temps un soupir d'ennuis. Quant à moi, je suis toujours par terre entrain de ramasser les objets tombés au sol sous le regard déprimé de Cloud. C'est clair, je peux plus le nier, je passe la meilleure journée de ma vie ! Le mieux ce serra quand je devrais expliquer à mes parents l'apparition soudaine de cet homme dans ma chambre ! Je vous le dis ! BEST JOURNEY EVER ! Hum hum... C'était du sarcasme...

Après avoir rangé très lentement mes affaires et compter le nombre exact de soupirs de Cloud, je me suis lever pour me mettre sur ma chaise de bureau qui n'était pas occupée par " l'ex-SOLDAT ".

Je m'y installe tranquillement avant de me précipiter sur mes livrets de solution du jeu Final Fantasy VII. Ce ne sont pas eux qui risqueront de m'aider mais, ils me rassurent en me rappelant que se n'est qu'un jeu. Le chocobo continuait de m'observer en posant sur moi un regard pesant. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de recherches, vaines serte mais de recherches quand même, il ouvra la bouche :

" Je m'ennuie... " lança-t-il toujours dans un soupir

" Oui mais moi, je cherche une soluce pour t'aider ! " lui répondis-je d'une voix ferme

Il marqua une pose, toujours en soupirant, évidement, mais pas pour la même raison. Il se redressa et se courba de sorte de mettre ses coudes sur ses genoux.

" Et qui t'as demander de m'aider ? Je ne vois même pas en quoi j'ai besoin d'aide ! "

Je l'ai regarder, il m'a regarder, je l'ai regarder, il m'a regarder... puis j'ai réfléchis.

" Bah... Pour... Poureuhhhhhhh... "

C'est vrai que la question était loin d'être idiote une fois qu'on se l'a posait : Pourquoi l'aider ?

Puis, alors que je feuilletais les pages et soudainement, un souvenir du jeu me revint :

" Pour... Pour empêcher que Sephiroth ne lance une météorite sur Gaïa ! "

Le jeune homme en face de moi ouvra grand les yeux et me lança un regard de plus en plus abasourdi.

" ... Ce n'est pas mon problème. Gaïa c'est Gaïa et puis, apparemment, le vrai Cloud Strife saura très bien gérer la situation ! " me répondit-il sur un ton las

Je n'avais pas penser à ça... Je me posa quelques secondes avant de n'avoir un éclair de génie !

" Et si TU étais le vrai Cloud Strife ?! " je lui avais lancer la phrase comme une grosse révélation, comme dans une série policière à suspense

L'effet fut celui que je souhaitais. Il se leva de toute sa hauteur pour se mettre en face de moi, il baissa les yeux et me regarda, froidement :

" Tu as des preuves ? "

Je réfléchie... En y repensant bien, j'avais juste lancer ça comme ça me venait.

" ... Tu... Tu m'avais dit que tu es sûrement le seul au courant du fait que vous êtes des copies, non ? Alors, il se pourrait que en fait, tu es le vrai Cloud Strife et que ce sont les autres les imitations. Ainsi, celà voudrait dire que tu es concerné par Gaïa et donc, tu devrais y rentrer vite avant que le cauchemar ne détruise votre belle planète composer de quatre continents tout au plus. "

J'ai sortit le tout d'un bloc sans prendre de pose pour respirer. Sérieusement, je devrais devenir compteuse. Ma capacité pour improviser est impressionnante.

Cloud semblait déboussolé.

" Tu es... Sûre de toi ? " me demanda-t-il avec une voix peu sûre

" Peut-être... Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse comme une autre ! "

Si cette même hypothèse se trouvait être exact et bien, ça m'éviterais le moment gênant où je dois tout expliquer à mes parents. Mais, vu à quel point Cloud est influençable sous les effets de la mako, cette même conjecture me semble tout à fait plausible.

J'ai ranger alors mon livre et me suis dirigée vers le carton remplie de brochures explicatives. Mes mains saisirent la boîte et je l'a déplace jusqu'à ma chambre. Les brochures expliquait absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur un Cloud : La façon dont-il grandit, les différents syndromes et maladies qui risques de le toucher, la manière de l'obligé à quelque chose, le faire sourire, le faire se reproduire... A la lecture de cette dernière explication, j'ai caché la feuille sur le côté, gênée. Cloud qui jusque là regardait par dessus mon épaule ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi je l'avait retiré. Il passa sa main derrière moi pour l'attraper mais je m'enfuis avant qu'il ne mette la main sur ce fameux bout de papier. On a courut dans tout l'appartement pendant environ une bonne dizaine de minutes. Soudainement, une sonnette retentit... La position dans laquelle on se trouvait était assez drôle à voir : J'avais une main serrant le plastique du plus fort que je pouvais tandis que l'autre tirait sur les cheveux de Cloud. Lui il essayait d'attraper la fiche tant convoitée d'une main, l'autre sur la garde de son épée broyeuse.

On s'était arrêté en entendant la clé tournée dans la serrure. J'ai dde suite attraper le bras de Cloud et l'ai forcer à me rejoindre dans la chambre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " me demanda-t-il

" Il se passe que mes parents sont là et que si ils te voit j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire sur qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Ect... donc sache le, tu dois très vite te caché ! Capiche ? "

Il poussa un énième soupir et se dirigea derrière mon bureau, tandis que je le couvrait avec une couverture que j'avais trouvé juste à côté.

" Coucou, on est rentré mon chat ! " salua avec enjouement ma mère

" Oui ! Salut m'man ! Salut p'pa ! "

" Qu'es-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Tu vas t'abimé les yeux ma chérie ! " dit mon père en m'observant depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

" Oui, j'allume de suite ! "

Je paniquai un peu, Dieu sait ce qui arrivera si jamais on remarque que j'abrite une sorte de porc-épique habillé en tenue militaire dans un coin de ma chambre.

Après que mes parents soit sortis de mon espace vital, quoique, depuis peu je le partage avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus encombrant, je me suis dirigé vers lui et le carton. N'y a-t-il pas un numéro de téléphone sur ces fichues fiches ?!

Finalement, après m'être débattue comme une secrétaire avec ces fameuses feuilles, j'ai trouver, écrit avec des pattes de mouches, un numéro de téléphone.

Sans plus de cérémonies, je me suis élancée sur mon portable tout en regardant Cloud sortirent des couvertures multicolore qui l'entourait.

" Oui SAV bonjour ? " fit une voix au bout du fil

" Oui, bonjour, en fait... "

C'était malin, j'avais appelé sans avoir une foutue idée de se que j'allais dire...

" Mademoiselle ? Sil vous plait, dépêchez-vous, j'ai encore plusieurs appels en attentes ! "

" Hum... En fait j'avais oublier de demander la permission à mes parents pour avoir un Cloud... Résultat je suis un peu embêtée... Pourriez-vous le reprendre et me rembourser ? " demandai-je dans l'espoir de reprendre mon train train quotidient

" Excusez-nous mais le SAV ne peut rien faire pour vous... Vous m'en voyez désolée..."

" Mais..."

Ça avait déjà raccrocher...

J'avais tilter que personne ne pourrait m'aider pour le coup et que j'allais devoir gérer moi-même ce petit problème qui me fixe encore et encore avec des yeux bleus azure.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bref, je vous souhaite une agréable journée !<p> 


	3. Comment aller au lycée avec un chocobo

**Re les gens !**

**Ouaip alors... Voici le nouveau chapitre de Adopter un chocobo. Je les poste à la suite car j'ai du temps mais je ne pense pas que ça durera longtemps... OU AU CONTRAIRE, toute la fic sera comme ça ! Je ne sais pas...**

**Bref, les reviews :**

**Lunagarden**** :**

_**Oui Cloud est "encombrant" ! Effectivement, sa coupe de chocobo y est pour beaucoup mais, l'épée dépassait de la couette pendant le tournage ! Je ne te parle même pas de l'état du sol après son passage !**_

**Cracotte16**** :**

_**Ce n'est pas très crédible de dire : " Coucou m'man ! J'ai un poussin dans ma chambre ! Je peux le gardé huh ?! " et puis y a Cloud qui se ramène... Au passage, la personne à l'autre bout du fil, au SAV, il n'est pas très commode. On a dut faire intervenir un autre Sephiroth dans la manœuvre pour que cette personne coopère et lise le script... Rah lala !**_

**Attention, Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas. Sinon, je me serrais tapée l'incruste dans la bande, j'aurais servis à rien et je serais morte misérablement à la place d'Aerith.**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous dis, manger du Chorizos !**

* * *

><p>" Chérie ! Viens manger ! " me hurla mon père<p>

" Oui ! J'arrive ! "

En entendant le mot ' manger ', Cloud se leva et commença à se diriger dans la direction de la porte. Je l'ai regarder sans comprendre se qu'il pensait faire... Enfin, si mais j'y croyais pas... Dès qu'il tourna la poignée, j'ai littéralement fait un bond de trois mettre vers Cloud en criant " Noooonnnnn ! " au ralentit comme dans les films. Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil en me voyant dans une positon ridicule.

" Pourquoi tu cris ? Tu m'as fais peur ! C'est pas cette porte qui va provoquer la fin du monde ! " répondit-il à mon geste désespérer

" Oui, ça va peut-être pas invoquer un météore mais, mes parents eux, vont l'être invoquer ! " lui dis-je sur un ton sévère

Je crois que au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis sûre d'avoir vu le champion du monde de face palm ce soir là. Il était grand, blond et c'était un oiseau. Sur ce, j'ai saisis la poignée pour passer la porte. Je me suis juste retourner pour le narguer :

" Vilain chocobo ! Vilain ! " fis-je en lui tirant la langue

Je crois qu'il m'a jeté un regard noir et une gueule de déprimé mais, je crois que sur le coup ça m'a fait du bien. Je me suis donc dirigée vers la cuisine à droite de ma chambre et suis rentrée en demandant joyeusement :

" Qu'es-ce qu'on mange ? "

" Vas t'asseoir, tu verras après. " sourit ma mère amusée

Le repas avait l'air succulent, enfin, autant que des pâte à la carbonara peuvent l'être. Je pensais à Cloud tout le long du repas... Le pauvre zozio doit avoir faim... Je vais pas le laisser clamser le bec grand ouvert en attendant de la nourriture... Je saisis mon bol, le remplit à ras bord de pâtes et sortit de la salle à manger sous le regard interrogatif de mes parents. Je sentais leurs regards pesants sur moi et leur répondit :

" Je... Je vais manger devant la télévision... " balbutiai-je en pensant avoir trouvé l'explication la plus crédible

" Bon, d'accord mais, n'en met pas partout sil-te-plaît. " me prévenu ma mère

Je suis rentrée dans la pièce sombre. en allumant, la seule chose que j'ai vu était Cloud qui était encore une fois affalé sur mon lit. Apparemment, le plafond et ces poussières sont plus importantes que moi lui amenant de quoi survivre.

" Je t'amène ta pitance petit oiseau alors, réveille-toi et revient au monde fabuleux des vivants ! "

Il m'adressa un regard distrait avant de porter son intension sur ce que je portais, c'est à dire, à manger. Il leva la main vers le bol doucement et le saisit me l'arrachant littéralement des mains. Il "picora" les pâtes doucement avant de se goinfrer.

" C'est bon hein ? " lui demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres

" Oui... " fut la seule réponse que je reçut de sa part

Ahh... J'aurais pensé à plus d'enthousiasme ! Pour passer le temps, pendant lequel monsieur mangeait, je pris, une fois de plus, les objets du carton d'où était sorti mon " ami ". J'ai alors remarquer au fond les petites gélules que la gérante m'avait vendu. C'était écrit en capital d'imprimerie le mot 'Smile+'... J'ai ouvert le paquet et sortis uns des médicaments. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider vu le nom... Enfin après si c'est toxique... Arf... Si ça l'était on ne m'en aurait pas donner et puis, au pire, ça me fera un problème désagréable en moins.

Je me suis dirigée vers Cloud, toujours la petite pilule dans ma main droite et je la lui est tendue.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " me demanda-t-il méfiant

" C'est... un produit ... qui... euh... te permettras de mieux dormir ce soir ! " improvisais-je

Un jour, il faudra VRAIMENT que je réfléchisse avant d'agir !

Il continuait de m'observer de ces yeux bleus, scintillants grâce au mako coulant dans ses veines.

" ... Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance... " soupira-t-il finalement

" Oui, parfaitem... Hmmm... Tu peux répété ? "

" ... Je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Après tout, tu me donne un toit, tu ne m'a pas expulsé hors de chez toi, tu ne m'a pas empoisonné avec la nourriture que tu m'a apporter. Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. Si tu me dis de prendre ces pillules, je les prendrais. " déclara-t-il

Depuis qu'il est là, j'ai de plus en plus cette réaction mais, je le regardait comme si une seconde tête lui était poussé.

" Elodie... Ça va ? " questionna notre chocobo nationale en bougeant sa main devant mes yeux comme pour me faire reprendre conscience.

" Oui oui. Tiens. " répondis-je après plusieurs minutes en mode veille

Il posa deux de ses doigts sur les extrémités de la gélule et l'avala d'un coup. Il semblait... Plus heureux que d'habitude.. Je crois... Comme si il avait prit de l'extasie ou tout autre forme de drogues.

Le reste de la nuit s'est bien déroulé mais, encore fallait-il savoir : Comment vais-je gérer le fait de devoir aller à l'école en laissant Cloud à la maison avec mes parents à côté ? Vous ne le saurez pas dans le prochain chapitre parce que ce chapitre est trop court ! On continue !

Les rayons du soleil viennent caressé mon visage tandis que leur chaleur réchauffe mon corps. J'ai fait un rêve étrange... J'avais commandé une figurine mais j'ai reçut un des personnages de mon jeu préféré... Je devrais écrire une fanfiction moi !

Je glissa ma tête sur l'autre côté du lit, tournant mon corps et les couettes au passage. Soudain, je put entendre une voix grave derrière moi :

" Tu pourrais remettre correctement ta couette sil-te-plaît ? "

Je n'ai pas prêter attention à la voix et ai tenté de me rendormir... Puis il y a eu un petit 'tilt' dans mon esprit : Le rêve, la voix... Je me suis retourner et ai vu, avec surprise, l'ancien membre du SOLDAT entrain de faire son passe temps favoris : fixer le plafond. Je me suis pincée... Une fois... Deux fois... Ça fait mal mais rien... Rien à part le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans et à la coiffure douteuse devant moi.

J'ai alors commencer à paniquer. Je fais quoiiiiiii ? J'ai sur les bras un gars d'un mètre quatre-vingt et son épée qui a laisser une trace sur mon plancher. Je peux pas le laisser ici ! Il se ferait repérer direct !

" T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille... " soupira-t-il

" Dixit le gars à la coiffure en pic. "

Le dit gars se retourna pour se mettre face au mur.

" Bon, aujourd'hui... Disons que j'ai cours donc... Tu devras rester ici tout seul... "

" Pourquoi ? Je peux pas te suivre ? Comme ça je ne risquerais pas de me faire repérer. "

" ... Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Tu n'es pas la discrétion incarnée. "

" De quoi tu parle ? Je suis très discret ! " me répondit-t-il

" Alors tu vas apprendre à être discret dans ma chambre ok ? "

" Mais ... "

" Chut ! Au nid ! "

Il est alors retourner sous les couettes avec le bout de son épée dehors et sa coupe déformait la couverture.

" Tu boudes ? " rigolai-je doucement

Je n'eus en réponse que un grognement. Je profitais qu'il soit sous toutes ces couvertures pour m'habiller et préparé mes affaires.

" Bon, je te laisse. Mes parents partent pour le travail vers treize heure. Tu pourras alors sortir. Je rentre ce soir à dix-sept heure. Bon, bonne journée Cloud. "

" Hmmm... "

Je l'ai laissé ronchonner dans ma chambre. J'espère honnêtement qu'il ne va pas sortir de là... Le lycée est à vingt minutes de chez moi. J'étais d'ailleur déjà en retard. Je commence à courir en ne prêtant pas attention aux gens qui me regarde comme si j'étais une folle. Arrivée devant le grand bâtiment blanc, j'accoure jusqu'à ma salle de classe où se déroule le cours de français. Personne n'aurait put se douter un seul instant que je débarque en criant " PRÉSENTE " super fort. Enfait, moi non plus... Mais je l'ai fait !

" Bon... Mademoiselle, allez vous asseoir. " répondit mon professeur par rapport à mon entrer fracassante.

Toute la salle éclata de rire tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma place.

" Géniale l'entrer ! J'ai cru que le prof allait avoir une crise cardiaque. La prochaine fois, cris plus fort ! " rigola Morgane à côté de moi

" À ton service ! "

" Déjà que vous êtes en retard, ne venez pas déranger le cours ! "

Nous avons juste répondu d'un hochement de tête.

Je ne prêtais pas trop attention à ce que disait le professeur au tableau. L'extérieur me semblait nettement plus intéressent. Il y avait des nuages aussi blancs que des moutons, des arbres immenses au dessus de bancs blancs cassés, un petit lac, un chocobo, les immeubles lointain, leurs ombres sur le s... Wait... Chocobo... Non, pitié non...

Cloud était assi sur un banc, les bras écartés et son épée sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ?! Devant mon lycée ? Il ne m'a pas suivit... Att... C'EST POUR ÇA QUE LES GENS ME REGARDAIENT BIZARREMENT ? Je ne sais plus quoi dire...

Une fois le cours terminer, que la pause commençait, je me suis tout de suite précipiter sur Cloud qui ne semblait pas comprendre ma réaction.

" Cloud... QU'ES-CE QUE TU FICHES LÀ ?! "

" Tu pensais réellement que j'allais rester trois heures sous une telle chaleur ? J'ai préféré te suivre. T'inquiète je suis aussi discret que Yuffi. "

" Je dirais plutôt que tu es aussi discret que Barret qui cour en tirant sur tout ce qui bouge en hurlant. "

Effectivement, plusieurs étudiants nous regardaient de loin.

" Bon... On rentre... Je trouverais bien une excuse bidon... "

" Mais non ! Il fait une chaleur épouvantable dans ta chambre et... Aïe ! " protesta-t-il tandis que je lui pinçait l'oreille.

" On rentre j'ai dis ! "

C'est sur ces belles paroles que j'ai trainé le pauvre oiseau dans toute la rue par l'extrémité de mes deux doigts.

" Tu ... Tu peux me lâcher... Sil-te-plait ? "

" Pfff... Ok... "

Une fois lâcher, il marcha tranquillement à côté de moi, lentement serte mais il marchait. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette, enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi !

" Ça va ? T'es pâle... " murmurai-je inquiète

" Ouaip... Ça va ... " me répondît -il en soupirant

Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai compris l'utilité des bouquins sur la dépression. Il faudra les relire ceux là... Arf... Moi c'est toute cette lecture qui me déprime...

Passant à côté d'une ruelle, Cloud s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Il fixait le minuscule espace entre les deux bâtiments comme si c'était la vingt-septième (parce que je suis comme ça moi !) merveille du monde.

Il a alors commencer à avancer à l'intérrieur de la dite rue, m'abandonnant derrière lui. Mais bon, la curiosité est un vilain défaut auquel on ne peut dire non, c'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à le suivre.

Ce que je vis était à peine croyable...

Un homme à la longue crinière argentée se tenait devant lui, fièrement, le torse bombé dans son trench-coat noir.

" C'est impossible... " murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour Cloud

Celui-ci avait déjà sortit sa Buster Sword tandis que Sephiroth sortait son sabre gigantesque nommé Masamune.

" Content de te revoir, Cloud. " fit Sephiroth

" Non, on ne refera pas la scène de combat dans Advent Children j'espère ! Je tiens à ma ville moi ! " m'écriai-je en me souvenant de la réplique

" Tu me les brises ! " cria Cloud sans faire attention à moi

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille épique commença entre les deux plus grand rivaux de Final Fantasy, à ma connaissance.

Cloud avait du mal à parer les attaques mais en envoyait beaucoup plus dévastatrices que celles de ce Séphiroth. Et comme tout bon combat à la japonaise, Séphiroth déclarait toutes les phrases les plus cultes jamais dîtes dans Advent Children pour les re ballancer dans la gueule de Cloud. Si vous vous souvenez ! Les phrases comme : " Je reviens de l'enfer ! " ou " Dis moi qu'est-ce qu'y t'es le plus cher... Que je me face un plaisir de te l'arracher. " Et moi, vu que je voulait voir si j'étais bonne à appeler le SAV, je suis rester sur place, pour les observer... Je ne sais pas par quel miracle les immeubles tenaient mais, ils tenaient. On va dire " Vive les fanfiction ".

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Cloud était totalement épuisé tandis que son opposant était encore en pleine forme. Mon pauvre chocobo pissait le sang au sol. Je me suis précipiter vers lui en criant son nom. C'est à ce moment que l'argenté m'a remarquer. Je sentais son regard sur moi... Ce regard glacial.

Je ne sais pas quelle divinité Cloud vénérait mais, il était encore vivant, oui, même avec masamune dans le cœur, de quoi faire vomir les réals de Saw.

Séphiroth s'approcha de nous, enleva violemment masamune du corps du pauvre soldat et pointa son katana vers moi.

" Qui es-tu ? " me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid

" Je... Je... Je suis lycéenne à l'institut d'à côté. Mon numéro de sécurité social je l'ai oublier, j'habite à deux rues d'ici, j'ai pas mon permis, je donne pas mon numéro de téléphone aux gens sortient de je ne sais où, mon numéro de carte banquaire est le 64- " déclarais-je dans la panique

" On va y aller plus rapidement... Comment t'appelle-tu ? "

" ... E-Elodie... "

" Bon, Elodie... Si tu veux pas que la même chose t'arrive, tu ne répète à personne ce que tu as vu. D'accord ? Et tu t'écarte que je finisse le travail. "

... Je n'ai pas bouger d'un pouce...

" Tu veux aussi y passer... ? Pas que ça me dérange. C'est juste que ça prendra un peu plus de temps pour nettoyer masamune. "

" E-elodie ! C-cours ! " me souffla Cloud à la limite de la mort

" J... J'ai trop peur pour bouger... "

Effectivement, je n'arrivais pas à bouger ne serait-ce d'un ridicule centimètre.

L'homme à la longue crinière couleur argentée pointa sous le menton de Cloud la lame et susurra limite à mon oreille :

" Alors tu seras en première classe pour voir ça... "

Mais, tout devient noir...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !<strong>

**A suivre ...**


	4. Apprendre à interroger

**Re tout le monde !**

**Je suis actuellement malade donc, la publication est un petit peu lente...**

**Les reviews !**

**kimo gaig :**

_**Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout les personnages capables d'être adopter le seront. Donc, Angeal apparaîtra dans cette histoire.**_

**Lunagarden :**

_**Oui mais, ce n'est pas vraiment cela... La vérité est ailleurs ! Merci pour ta review. Le propriétaire ? ... Je sais pass ... Lis et la vérité t'éclaireraaasssss...**_

**Orellia : **

**_Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, elle est mal barrer Elodie Jesach là... Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Je l'espère ;)_**

**Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas sinon Hojo aurait été tuer par Vincent et ce dernier se serait marié avec Lucrecia.**

* * *

><p>J'ouvris doucement mes paupière pour apercevoir mes cheveux châtains pendant devant mon nez. Je me suis tout de suis relevée avec une fulgurante douleur à ma nuque. Après une bonne minute à me masser le cou, j'avais enfin osé regarder autour de moi. J'ai alors remarqué que ce n'était pas chez moi. C'était une chambre à coucher commune, totalement blanche dont le mobilier ce limitait à un bureau, un lit et une chaise. Rien à voir avec la mienne, couverte de posters.<p>

Je me suis levée avec peine, toujours à cause de mon corps qui était vraiment douloureux. J'ai commencé à me diriger vers la porte, tout aussi blanche. J'ai alors tourné la poignée dorée. Derrière la gigantesque planche de bois se trouvait un couloir, décidément toujours blanc cassé. Au fond de celui-ci, il y a un petit salon où était assis un garçon d'environ mon âge. Il était brun, plutôt petit et mince et il tenait dans sa main une tasse de café. Dès qu'il me vit il semblait heureux.

" Oh ! Bonjour ! Vous vous sentez bien ? " demanda-t-il

" Oui... Mais... Où suis-je ? "

" Ah ! Tu es chez moi. Je m'appelle Lilian. Ravie de te rencontrer ! "

" Moi aussi. Je m'appelle Elodie... Dîtes... Auriez-vous ... Aurais-tu vu mon... ami ? Il est blond avec une coiffure étrange, il porte un uniforme militaire et une gigantesque épée. "

" Oui oui. Aussi je tenais à m'excuser. " il dit cela en se levant tranquillement jusqu'à sa cuisine.

" Pour... Quelle raison ? "

" ... Ce Sephiroth... C'est le mien. Il attaque tout les Cloud passant, il empale toute les Aerith qu'il voit ect... Le pauvre est atteint du syndrome de l'élu... " m'expliqua-t-il

Je le regardais avec un regard interrogateur. Il se retourna vers moi lentement et retourna s'assoir sur une chaise.

" Et ce... Syndrome... Quel sont ces effets ? "

Il prit un air grave et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Je pris une chaise et m'assis de l'autre côté de la table.

" Ce syndrome... Quand un Sephiroth commence à se poser des questions sur ses origines, il se peut qu'il développe ce que l'on appelle le 'syndrome de l'élue'. Il pense ainsi qu'il est un héro, le dernier Cetra... Il commence alors à péter un plomb et attaque toutes les personnes sur son chemins. Il développe également de la pyromanie. Bref, c'est impossible à gérer ce truc. " m'expliqua-t-il

" Et... N'y a-t-il pas... Un remède ? " demandais-je à tout hasard

" ... Si... La mort du Sephiroth... "

" Mais... N'y en a-t-il pas un moins extrême ?! "

" ... Pas à ma connaissance. "

" Avez... As-tu tenté d'appeler le SAV ? "

" Evidemment... Mais ils m'ont répondu que beaucoup de Sephiroth étaient touchés en ce moment. Ils sont apparemment totalement débordés au SAV. Plusieurs cas de Sephiroth pyromanes ont été détectés dans la région et ils n'ont pas le temps pour un cas mineur. Les syndromes sont classés en intensité. Le syndrome de l'élue en a plusieurs : mineur, moyen, fort et extrême. Le mien est classé comme étant en stade mineur. Le moyen brûle des bâtiments. Le fort brûle des villes entières et l'extrême, il tue tout ce qui bouge sans oublier qu'il tentera de récupérer JENOVA. " déclara-t-il toujours avec cette expression désespérée sur le visage.

" ... Dis-moi ... Cloud va bien ? "

" Oui. Les Cloud sont très résistants. Il se rétablit. Si tu veux aller le voir... Il est dans la chambre à droite. " il pointa du doigt une porte de bois beige.

Je le remercie et entra dans la pièce. Elle était similaire à la mienne, presque aucun mobilier, des murs blancs...

" Tu sais... Les Cloud sont très facilement déprimé... C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à éduqué. D'après son teint pâle je suppose que tu ne lui donne pas beaucoup de Smile+. Tu dois lui en donner un ou deux par jours. Pour ce qui est de sa coiffure, il faut lui mettre du gel Shinra une fois par semaines. "

Je me suis tout de suite retournée vers Lilian qui observait le blessé depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

" J'en prendrais compte merci... "

Je me suis assise sur la première chaise que j'ai vu. Cloud était sur le lit, le torse parsemé de bandages. Il était dans un mauvais état ! J'ai porter ma main jusqu'à son front. Comme si quelqu'un qui s'ait fait maraver avait de la fièvre... J'ai de ces idée parfois...

J'approchais ma main et, au moment où je pouvais sentir le contact de sa peau, il s'est lever en hurlant, ce qui, au passage, me fit autant crier que lui. Notre hôte regardait la scène, amusé par notre réaction simultanée. Cloud respirait difficilement. Je lui tapais un peu dans le dos mais il hurla à nouveau, et, comme tout à l'heure, j'ai aussi crier.

" Qu'est-ce... Où sommes-nous ? C'est à ça que ça ressemble le paradis ? "

Il fixait la pièce blanche, toujours convaincu qu'il était mort.

" Joues pas l'idiot. Tu n'es pas mort. Moi non plus d'ailleur. C'est Lilian qui nous a aidé."

" J'insiste qui est-ce ? " il me dit ça avec un regard perdu

" C'est le propriétaire du Sephiroth qui t'a attaqué. " lui précisais-je

" C'est vrai... Je suis désolé si Sephiroth vous a attaqué... Ce n'est pas sa faute, ce maudit syndrome de l'élu est le seul fautif ! " déclara Lilian

Le blessé semblait encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est seulement après lui avoir tout expliquer qu'il compris le pétrin dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme.

" C'est vrai que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce syndrome. J'avais entendu des hommes de la compagnie Shinra pendant mon transport. En dehors du fait que j'ai vomit en plein voyage, j'ai entendu des hommes discutés de ce fameux 'mal'. Ils transportait une caisse remplit de livres et autres choses en rapport avec Jenova. Les homme parlaient aussi des Sephiroth devenus agressifs. Ils contaient les mettre hors d'Etat de marche. C'était, d'après eux, des Sephiroth qui sont très sensible de contracter ce syndrome au moindre contact ou à la moindre vu de Jenova. Ils disaient vouloir les reprogrammé. " conta le chocobo

Pendant ce temps, j'examinais son corps à la recherche d'un bouton ou n'importe quel boitier de commande. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais rien. Sûrement une preuve du fait que ce Cloud n'est pas comme les autres.

Il avança sa thèse, ce qui intéressait grandement l'homme en face de lui.

" Ton Sephiroth doit sûrement avoir été 'créer' grâce à ces modèles défectueux... Mais... Comment aurait-il vu Jenova dans un endroit pareil ? "

" Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Des fois, depuis une certaine période, il me posait des questions sur qui il était et qui était ses parents. N'ayant pas beaucoup jouer à Final Fantasy VII, je n'ai pas su lui répondre clairement... Mais je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu'il m'ait poser toutes ces questions. "

Je réfléchis à cela... Quand soudain, une image de ce Sephiroth me revient... Je crois avoir compris !

" Je sais ! Lilian, as-tu montrer à ton Sephiroth le film Advent Children ?! " hurlais-je presque

Il semblait, à son tour, y réfléchir.

" ... Oui, je crois l'avoir regarder pour mieux le comprendre. Il a juste jeter un coup d'oeil distrait pendant qu'il nettoyait son épée. Mais, je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'une Jenova ait été mention... "

" Faux ! Au début, quand Marlène raconte l'histoire du jeu, une image de Jenova, alias la Calamité est visible à l'écran. "

Les deux garçons me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

" Je me souviens du film par Coeur... " leur confiais-je

Ma thèse tenait debout c'est vrai. Comme quoi, j'avais des idées intéressantes dès que je réfléchissais ! Mais, une question commença à me titiller...

" Euhm... C'est toi le propriétaire de Sephiroth non ? "

" Oui pourquoi ? "

" Mais alors, où est-il ? "

Le vide... Un ange passa...

" Euhhhh... Je ... Je ne sais pas... "

" Ça nous aide franchement ! " fit Cloud avec ironie

" Bon... Je pense que l'on pourrait t'aider. " déclarai-je

" Sérieux ? "

" Oui. Mais on aimerais en savoir plus sur le fameux transport et comment renvoyer Cloud chez lui. "

L'intéressé me fixait.

" Tu sais, t'as qu'à retourner à la boutique pour demander à Cracotte. "

" POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ? " hurlais-je

" Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question... " répliqua le drôle d'oiseau

" Faîtes attention, c'est là-bas que rode le plus souvent Sephiroth. Il y passe tout les jours. Il veut interroger la gérante sur ses origines. Celle-ci s'enferme toujours à double tour avec des tonnes de d'autres personnages non adopter devant la porte du magasin au cas où. " informa Lilian

Nous l'avons remercier et sommes parti de son immeuble nous dirigeant vers la ruelle qui nous a causé tant de soucis...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ça répond à certaines de vos questions ! Bien je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Salut !<strong>


	5. Comment découvrir la vérité

**Salut ! Désolé pour le retard ! Me frapper passsss !**

**Bon, comme beaucoup le savent, j'ai été malade et après j'ai eue des vacances qui ne sont d'ailleur pas encore finies. Il y a aussi eu une partie des vacances où je n'avais pas internet... J'ai beaucoup pleuré...**

**Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus et sur ce : REVIEWS !**

**Lunagarden :**

_**Merci pour ta review et oui, les bras cassés arrivent ! Au passage, pour calmer ta Aerith, montre lui sur Youtube la creepypasta Cupcakes. Toi et tes personnages me remercirez :)**_

**Cracotte16 :**

_**Alors merci pour ta double review ça fait plaisir :) Oui, ne t'en fait pas Lilian est enfermé chez lui... Je crois qu'il a un peu peur de son Sephiroth XD**_

**Comme d'habitude, on ne le répètera sûrement jamais asser mais, Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas et pour preuve, mon cher Watson, sache que cette fanfiction est sponsorisé par Findus ! Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il advient des Hojo que je séquestre dans ma cave.**

* * *

><p>Cloud et moi avancions dans l'étroite ruelle dans laquelle nous nous étions engouffrés.<p>

Il faisait sombre et froid... Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon compagnon pour me plaindre du manque de chaleur. Mais, ce que je vis me figea sur place. Je comprenais mieux à cet instant précis pourquoi les gens le compare à un chocobo. Oui, ces cheveux y sont pour beaucoup mais, surtout, il bougeait dans tout les sens pour essayer de se... Réchauffer... Je présume... On aurait dit une de ces bestioles jaunes qui essayait de fuir. Je me retourne en pouffant de rire. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier et continue sa... Danse ... ?

" Tu veux pas un manteau ? " lui proposais-je en lui tendant ma veste

" ... Mais non ! J'ai pas froid ! " il me disait ça d'un ton boudeur

J'ai alors mit la dîte veste sur mes épaules et ai plutôt sorti mon téléphone. Autant saisir ce moment... Qu'il reste dans les mémoires !

Au bout d'un moment à marcher et gesticuler pour certains, nous sommes arrivés devant le bâtiment de béton. Deux choses était par contre... En trop par rapport à la dernière fois où je suis venue. Deux hommes en costar se trouvaient devant. L'un était chauve avec des lunettes de soleil teintées. Il semblait sérieux et ne décroisait pas les bras. Sa peau était mâte et son costume était impeccable.

L'homme à côté de lui était assit. Il avait des cheveux roux... Je suppose... attachés en une queue de cheval. Il était, au contraire de l'homme à côté de lui, plutôt pale et ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité de la ruelle d'un bleu électrique. Il tenait un bâton dont il se servait comme canne. Son uniforme, similaire à l'homme à ses cótés, était froissé et sa cravate défaite.

Difficile de croire que ces deux hommes sont amis. Reno, le roux, prit la parole :

" Je m'ennuie Rude... " clama-t-il

" ... On fait notre boulot... "

" Oui mais, justement ! Pourquoi Cracotte nous a mit devant la boutique ? Je veux dire, elle a eue un accord avec la Shinra pour pouvoir continuer son commerce ici mais, alors, maintenant que la Shinra n'est plus un problème pour elle... Pourquoi on doit surveiller l'entrer ? "

" ... Nous devons protéger Cracotte... Il y a peu, Aerith a repeint le bureau de Rufus en rose... Rufus met la responsabilité sur le dos de Cracotte. "

" Ouai, mais, on va pas non plus se liguer contre le patron. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon emploi moi ! " s'exclama le roux

" ... Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... Tu connais Rufus. "

Reno fit une grimace en réfléchissant à ce que leur patron pourrait leur faire quant à cela.

" Ouai... J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y passer que ce soit de la main du boss ou de la main de la fille qui nous héberge. "

J'écoutais attentivement, la main sur la bouche de Cloud. Ce dernier avait eu la au combien bonne idée de hurler le nom des deux comparse en dégainant la Buster Sword. Autant dire que je l'ai pris de vitesse.

J'ai doucement commencé à marcher dans la direction de la boutique en demandant au porc-épic à mes côtés de se tenir tranquille.

Les deux turks relevèrent la tête en me voyant arriver.

" Euh... Bonjour Messieurs... Puis-je entrer ? " demandai-je d'une petite voix timide

Ils me regardèrent et, alors que Rude allait dire quelque chose, le rouquin l'interrompit.

" Oui. On laisse passer les jolies jeunes filles comme toi. "

Je lui sourit, bien que surprise du titre qui m'était donné et fit signe à Cloud de venir.

Il vint tranquillement en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui semblaient vraiment étonnés.

J'entrais donc dans la petite boutique. En poussant la porte en verre je pu entendre de petits teintement. Comme des clochettes s'entrechoquant.

La porte était d'ailleur difficile à pousser, peut-être même plus dure que la dernière fois. À l'interrieur, je put constater que la vitre était retenue par un morceau de bois retenant la porte.

En arrivant, on peut dire que je ne fut pas déçut du voyage !

La gérante du magasin venait de se rammener avec plusieurs bouteilles de bière ( les enfants, l'alcool c'est mauvais pour la santé ) tandis que plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées autour d'une table pliable et d'autres au guichet.

Il y avait un homme de taille moyenne assit au "bar". Il était blond avec un visage un peu carrer. Il était mal rasé et sentait l'essance à plein nez, une cigarette au bec et des lunettes de pilotes serrés sur le haut du crâne.

À côté de lui se trouvait un homme baraqué à la peau bronzée. Il avait une bière à la main gauche et discutait joyeusement avec l'homme à côté de lui. La chose qui retint mon attention fut son bras droit mécannique.

De l'autre côté une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns longs leur servait des verres. Elle portait un haut blanc et une mini-jupe noire. Elle avait également, nouée au bras gauche un rubant rouge que les personnages précédemment cité portaient tous.

À la table pliable, un petit groupe de trois personnes était visible. Un homme aux cheveux noirs nettoyait une épée gigantesque à côté d'un autre type aux cheveux roux. Il semblait lire d'une voix douce un poème dont il ne détachait pas les yeux. Et enfin, un homme à la crinière longue et argentée qui avait la main sur la garde de son sabre, prêt à éttriper le gars à côté de lui.

Autant dire que la salle était bondée !

La dénommée Cracotte se tourna vers moi, m'ayant remarqué.

" Désolé. Le magasin est fermé aujourd'hui. Veuillez repassé plus tard. " me dit-elle sur un ton monocorde

" Oui, je l'ai remarqué... Mais... C'est à propos du Cloud que vous m'avez vendu... "

Je ne put finir convenablement ma phrase que le dit personnage rentra dans la boutique.

Soudain, tout les personnages se tournèrent vers Cloud et moi. Ils le regardaient bizarrement comme si il venait de mars.

Finalement, Barret, l'homme au bras de métal, prit la parole :

" Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'était pas entrain d'aller aux chiottes ? "

Tout le monde se tut...

Soudain, tous se retournèrent quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir de droite, perpendiculère à la pièce.

Soudain, comme si un ne suffisait pas, un second Cloud arriva dans la salle. Quand il vit celui qui m'accompagnait il s'arrêta. Il ne semblait plus vivre ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il s'évanouit et tomba au sol sous le choc.

Le mien ne semblait pas choquer. La propriétaire du magasin avança un peu plus près vers moi tandis que tout les personnages s'étaient rassemblés autour du pauvre inconscient.

" Bon... Que voulez-vous ? " soupira finalement Cracotte

" J'aimerais vous le rendre. Comme je l'avais dis au SAV, je n'avais pas l'autorisation de mes parents pour me procuré un ... Cloud... "

" Et comme le SAV vous a sûrement dit, on ne reprend pas les models adoptés. Donc, merci de repasser plus tard. "

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna de nous pour rejoindre l'autre chocobo.

" ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " demandais-je au mien

" On ne va pas lâcher l'affaire maintenant. On n'a pas de piste ! " me lança-t-il

Sur ce il avança vers Cracotte, la main sur la garde de son épée.

" Pour la énième fois... Où et comment pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ? "

Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la Buster Sword de Cloud.

" Pour quelle raison veux-tu rentrer chez toi ? Ton chez toi c'est chez cette jeune fille. Et puis, dès que tu y seras, où compterais-tu aller ? "

" C'est simple, j'irais secourir mes amis ! " lui hurla-t-il en avançant son épée du visage de la jeune femme s'attirant le regard de la bande.

Elle éclata de rire.

" Secourir tes amis ? Qui te dit qu'ils sont en danger ? Qui te dit que je t'indiquerait où se trouve ton monde et comment t'y rendre ? Et arrête de pointer ton épée sur moi d'un air menaçant, je sais que tu ne me tueras pas. "

Sur ce, il baissa lentement sa fidèle arme rouillée et l'a rentra dans son " fourreau ".

Je regardais la scène. Oui, Cracotte savait où se trouvait le monde de Cloud. Elle le savait et ne nous le dira pas.

Sur ce, nous sommes sortis du magasin non sans soupirer...

Cela ne nous avait avancé à rien... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Alors que je me tournais dos au bâtiment, me laissant glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol aux côtés de mon Cloud, je pus entendre un son répétitif... Comme une démarche irrégulière. Les bruits s'intensifiaient tandis que je levait doucement les yeux. J'apperçus alors des chaussures de cuirs noirs, des jambes longilignes moulées dans un pantalon blanc, un long manteau de ce même blanc cassé et un visage que je reconnue au premier regard... Ce visage fin et aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, ces yeux bleus saphirs, ces cheveux blonds cendrés... Cet homme qui prononçait d'une voix rauque : Une jeune fille ne devrait pas trainer ici... Je sais comment résoudre votre problème. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possible. Malgrès mon chocobo me retenant le bras, je saisis tout de même la main de celui qui me l'a tendait. Cet homme que beaucoup déteste :

Rufus Shinra.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin ! J'ai enfin achevé ce chapitre ! Alleluiaaa ! Bon bah, rendez-vous dans un mois :)<strong>

**Je plaisante évidemment ! Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, les vacances sont finies depuis deux semaines... Voila... C'est dire à quel point j'ai pris mon temps. Bien. J'espère que ce chapitre de longueur "normale" vous a plut et que vous continurez à me suivre malgrès mes retards... La suite arrivera dans moins d'un mois. Promis.**


End file.
